Assassin's Creed: Ezio
by XEzioAuditore
Summary: The Assassin's Creed Storyline through Ezio only. Originally wrote this for fictional story in my English class for my final project. Hope you enjoy


Assassin's Creed

Monteriggioni. January, 1500

"Are you ready to go again?" Caterina asks while looking out my window, overlooking the rear of the house my Uncle Mario owns called the Villa Auditore. On the other side of the room is another window, where the curtains are pulled closed, overlooking the front of the Villa and the town of Monteriggioni on the Tuscan plains. On one side of the room are a bath tub with slightly warm water leftover from last night's bath and a trail of women's clothing with the majority of them around my bed. She turns to face me and props herself up on the bed with her elbow and looks down at me, into my eyes.

"You do not need to ask," I say as I turn my head to face her on my bed.

"One must always have the freedom to choo- did you hear that?" she asks as a cannon-shot is heard.

"It's nothing. The mercenaries told me yesterday after I helped them fix the cannons that they would be up early practicing their precision to get better," I reply.

"Oh, very well then. Now, where were we?" she asks as she starts to lean over to kiss me. As she does, a cannonball crashes through my ceiling, through a support beam, causing the roof above my room to dip slightly, and through my ancestor's armor and most of my weapons. I quickly turn over and protect her from any debris that may head in our direction. As soon as I'm sure it's safe, I quickly get up and start to get dressed. She does likewise.

"I have some men stationed behind the city. I will get them and we will attack their flanks," she quickly says.

"Caterina, be careful out there. Stay out of sight," I say as more shots are heard.

"Ezio, where is the Apple? Is it safe?" she says before turning around to reveal that she already has her sword drawn and read for combat.

"Uncle Mario has it. It's safe. Go. Go!" I practically yell as she jumps down the ladder into the corridor below that leads into the library of the Villa. I grab my remaining hidden blade and sword and hurry out the window where I am greeted by the sound of another cannonball heading right towards where I'm standing. I jump to the left and slip as the cannonball smacks the roof hard causing it to shake. I fall off the roof and land in front of the fountain and next to my Uncle.

"Ezio! Get up to the top of city walls and assist the mercenaries!" Uncle Mario yells as he helps me up.

"Uncle! Where is the Apple?" I yell as I regain my balance and quickly check my legs to be sure they're not broken.

"I have it. I will lead my men outside and hold them off. Make sure to destroy the trebuchets and hold them off from up there until everyone is out of the city. Go!"

I start to go but quickly turn back and yell to him.

"_Ci leviamo in piedi insieme! Combattiamo insieme! Conquistiamo insieme!" _He smiles at my words and we depart. I jump off the overlooking balcony and onto a horse. The horse, taken by surprise, immediately rears up and starts charging forward. _'The town has taken more damage than I thought.' _I think as I race through the streets, dodging fallen debris from destroyed buildings. I hear another cannon shot, but I don't pay attention to where it is, and the next thing I know, I'm thrown off my horse, who has been mortally wounded by the debris from the cannonball shot, and onto the slanted roof of the barracks near the middle of the town. I quickly run up the roof and jump from building-top to building-top trying to get to the city walls. I finally arrive, as another cannonball smacks into the other side of the wall I'm trying to climb, nearly destroying the wall but also making it easier to climb. I run to the cannons as I hear someone call out to me.

"_Messere_ Ezio! _Aiutili_! Man the other cannon!" from one of the mercenaries who live in Monteriggioni. I quickly run over to the other cannon and begin firing at the trebuchets and catapults that are launching cannonballs at us. I destroy a couple dozen before one hits the cannon I'm using, killing the unlucky mercenary reloading it. Another shot rips the cannon off its stand, sending sharp pieces of metal in every direction killing the first mercenary who cried for help. I run over and quickly say, _"In pace requiescat,"_ and move his body from the cannon mount and begin firing at the trebuchets and catapults on the other side of the battlements.

"_Messere_ Ezio! Siege towers are getting close and not all the townspeople have escaped yet! _Fretta!_ _Eliminili!_" a mercenary yells as a siege tower connects with the eastern wall of the town, opening up to let armed soldiers dressed in red onto the wall. _'The Borgia. Not again!'_

"Man this cannon! _Tiro! Non Manchi! Uccisione!_" I yell as I begin running down along the top of the wall towards the eastern wall. As I get closer I notice there are a whole lot more of the soldiers than what I had originally thought. But, then I see a ladder in the siege tower leading downwards with some soldiers climbing up it. _'So THAT'S why there are so many. Cazzo!' _I climb up one of the battlement towers and look down to see two soldiers trying to pick the lock of the door. I do a quick check to make sure my hidden blade works by bending my hand backwards, releasing the locking mechanism in the blade, causing it to quickly project itself outward to its full length of about 30 centimeters. '_Good. It still works.'_ I straighten my wrist out causing the spring to retract the blade and I prepare to jump. One last look is all I need to make sure the soldiers are still below for my blade to pierce. I jump down silently, bending my wrist back, causing the blade to lurch forward as I land on top of the first soldier, knocking him down. As I land on him I quickly bring the blade to his neck and stab through causing him to die instantly. His comrade takes a step back and begins to draw his sword from his sheathe. Before he can finish the job however, I jump onto him giving him the same ending as his fallen comrade.

"_In pace requiescat_, you bastards," I say as more soldiers begin running towards me with weapons drawn. I quickly draw the sword I grabbed from my room and realize, with much disappointment, that it is just a common sword.

"_Cazzo! _This is NOT the sword I wanted to grab." I say out loud.

"Well, isn't that a shame. Poor Ezio Auditore. Can't take on a few soldiers with a common sword?" one of them taunts. He wants me to lunge. I can see it in his eyes. They aren't focusing on me but rather-

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I hear a scream come from behind me and I turn around just in time to see a large, heavily armored knight, known as a brute, with a bastard sword running at me. I quickly flick my sword to deflect the blow sending him past me. As he rushes by I unleash the hidden blade on his lightly armored neck causing bright red blood to squirt all over my clothes and the soldiers closest to him. He falls, dead. I grab the dagger out of the sheathe on the brute's side and throw it towards the lock holding the ladder in place in the siege tower. Surprisingly, it hits the lock, destroying it and sending a few men plummeting down to their deaths. The first man, realizing that he has just sealed his fate, calls the rest of his men over to surround and kill me as he watches from a safe distance. He must be the captain. I hold the sword in my right hand while the hidden blade in my left stays out. I am surrounded by about eight men all sporting different weapons. I see two different maces (flanged and _cavalieri_), a _condotierro_ war hammer, and five different types of swords; scimitar, Syrian, Roman long, Milanese, and a Venetian Falchion. _'Great. They all have weapons superior to my common sword.'_ I think as the one holding the war hammer rushes me. I swing the sword fast and hard chopping the wooden handle of the hammer in half before stabbing my sword into his foot causing him to lose his balance. I simply push him off the edge towards the outer part of the town. As soon as I do, the man with the old Syrian sword comes at me. I quickly dodge to the left then spin around and push my hidden blade through his back. He dies before he even hits the ground causing the man with the Milanese sword to scream at me.

"You killed my brother! You will PAY, Auditore!" as he comes at me much the same way his brother did. He dies the way his brother did too. The two men with the maces come at me at the same time from different sides. I spin around behind the first stabbing him through the back of his neck and stabbing the other one through the stomach with my sword by reaching under the first man's upraised arm, sword held straight out. The remaining three men with the swords all turn to look at each other. Seeing this opportunity, I jump at the one with the scimitar and stab downwards into his neck while the other two try to help him by attacking me, only causing him more pain milliseconds before he falls dead. Only two men and the captain remain. The man with the Roman long sword tries lunging at me only to have his sword turned away with a simple flick of my hidden blade as I stab him in the chest with my sword. The final soldier with the Venetian falchion strafes left then quickly to the right and manages to land a single blow between the fuller and the rain guard of my sword, knocking it out of my hands. He sees that this tactic works and tries it a second time, but this time I am ready for it and quickly dodge to the left and stomp on his foot, making him bend down and lift his foot into his hands as he drops the sword. I pick up his sword and quickly thrust down on the back of his neck, nearly decapitating him and sending blood in every direction.

"No! How did you kill all my men!" the captain demands while drawing his sword. "No matter, it won't matter when I'M done with you Auditore. _Tu morirai!_"

"_Nei tuoi sogni, feccia Borgia."_ I reply, arming myself with the old Syrian sword. He stands at the ready, wanting me to strike first. I decide to humor him and I quickly slash at his lower torso. He jumps back, dodging the attack then quickly striking at me. I deflect the blow and twist his arm backwards, causing him to turn as I stab through his back. As I lay him down for what will be his final seconds I hear a man near the gates.

"Auditore! Where are you! I have here some friends of yours you may want to rescue."

"_In pace requiescat._" I whisper into the captain's ear. I immediately jump down off the top of the wall and onto the nearest rooftop. I start heading towards the city gates and I see my uncle, injured and on his knees. Caterina is being held at knifepoint by Lucrezia. Cesare emerges from behind, calling out to me.

"Come on out, Ezio. And we may spare their lives. For the time being." I continue to run along until I'm close enough to see what he is holding. _'The Apple! No!'_ I move to get closer and I see Cesare pull a pistol out of his cloak and aim it at my uncle's head.

"_Zio Mario! Sposta!" _I scream, as I hear three gunshots and feel not one but two painful punches in my back. My left shoulder and my right abdomen begin to bleed, as I see Uncle Mario fall to the ground, dead. I realize I have just been shot, and I pass out from the pain and fall to the ground. I reawake a few minutes later, being dragged to the Villa by two mercenaries.

"I can walk. Let go of me," I say as I hear some Borgia guards come around the corner. The two mercenaries begin to flee but I will need their help.

"Wait! Stand with me and fight." They turn around and come back, and we quickly eliminate the few guards. I hardly know what I'm doing as I slash my blade left and right, killing the guards that my mercenaries are distracting. Everything begins to blur as we continue walking towards the Villa. We arrive to find my sister and mother surrounded by guards and being defended by only a few mercenaries. We quickly rush to their aid as I manage to sneak up behind a couple guards and kill them with my hidden blade before my sister rushes over to me.

"Ezio!"

"Claudia! Hurry, help me inside, I'm hurt. Mother! To the tunnels!" I yell.

"Mother has just left for the tunnels, Ezio. Now where are you hurt?" she asks. I remove my hand away from my shoulder and try to stand straight up, wincing with pain.

"I've been shot," I explain to her as her eyes go wide with fear. She doesn't say another word as we head towards the back of the Villa to Uncle Mario's study and I head down the tunnel that is normally hidden by the bookcase that is now to the left of the tunnel.

"Mother! Where are you?" I call out.

"Ezio! I'm down here!" my mothers voice replies. "Is Claudia with you?"

"Yes, mother, she is here." I say as we make our way through the tunnels. "Wait here, Claudia. I must close the tunnel doors."

"Be quick, brother. Where's Uncle?"

"He is dead. And the Apple is in the hands of Cesare." I run back up the tunnel and activate the switch, causing the bookshelf to slide back into position in front of the tunnel opening. I turn to go back and I fell myself begin to faint. "Claudia! Come here, I think I'm going to faint." I hear footsteps and see my sister just before I pass out. I reawake at the edge of the tunnel with my shirt torn into strips and around my wounds to stop the bleeding. "Claudia, I want you and mother to ride to Forli. I'm going to Roma."

"Ezio, not after this. Not after what just happened." She says.

"Go. I will be fine. I don't want you two to get hurt. I'll go there after I take care of all this. I promise." I reassure her.

"Ezio. Do as you must. We will wait for you in Forli. _Fortuna puo favorire la vostra lama, figlio mio._" My mother says to me.

"I will, mother. See you soon." I say as I get on a horse and begin riding towards Roma. I begin to feel faint once again though and I eventually pass out and fall off my horse.

**24 YEARS EARLIER**

Firenze/Florence, 1476

"Ezio. Ezio! Wake up! Federico is here." I hear my younger brother Petruccio say to me through my bedroom door.

"Petruccio, go back to bed. You know you shouldn't be out of bed. What time is it?" I ask as I put my shirt on.

"It's almost noon." He replies as I hear him leave and go back into his room and crawl back into bed. _'Noon! I'm late!'_ I think to myself as I rush out my door and practically fall down the stairs, crashing into Federico.

"Ah, there you are. You're late. Let's go. Today was supposed to be the day we went into town to get you a girlfriend." He says while smiling at me.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" I say as I start towards the door. When we get outside we head to the left and towards the main square and marketplace. We arrive and browse the different vendors for a while before retreating into a secluded area overlooking the entire square.

"I see one." He says while he points towards a girl about my age with beautiful long brown hair, wearing a dress. "How about her?"

"Yes, she is very beautiful." I say. "But what do I say to her?"

"Just calm down, say hello, and introduce yourself. If she allows you to do this and introduces herself, give her a compliment," he says.

"Ok. I will try," I say as I nervously begin to head towards her. When I arrive I am dumbstruck by her beauty and am not able to say anything.

"Why are you just standing there?" she asks me suddenly.

"What?" I reply nervously. "Oh. I wanted to ask you something.. Which is… What's your name?" I ask.

"Not one that you'll ever make use of." She says as she turns and begins to walk away.

"Wait. Come back! I was planning on being really charming and funny. Just please give me another chance?" I ask trying to get her to come back. She turns around and smiles at me then walks off.

"Do not worry, Ezio. All is not lost. You made her smile; she will remember you now." Federico says to me from behind.

"But I didn't even get her name." I say, disappointed.

"Give it another try. Follow her a ways, try to find where she lives." He says to me.

"Very well." I say as I begin to jog in the direction in which she went. It isn't long before I spot her but she turns around to see if she's being followed so I quickly turn to face a crowd and try to blend in. It works as she turns back around and continues walking. I continue using walls and crowds to hide from her sight whenever she turns around to see if she's being followed until I reach her house. I hear a familiar voice speak to her saying,

"I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs to me on your own."

"Enough, Vieri de'Pazzi. You seem to be disturbing this young lady's day," I say as I step around the corner.

"This does not concern you, Auditore. Now leave!" he says to me as he steps towards me.

"It does if you plan on harming her," I say, ready for the first punch.

"I said, leave!" he growls as he swings his fist at me. I quickly dodge it and throw him into a wall where I punch him repeatedly in the lower back.

"Enough. Enough! I give!" he yells as he falls to the ground, doubled over in pain from his stomach being repeatedly punched into a protruding brick in the wall. He does not make an attempt to get up until I take another step towards him. He gets up and immediately flees, crying.

"You will pay, Auditore!"

"Are you alright?" I ask the girl.

"Yes. Thank you. That was very brave of you to do that," She replies as her facial expression changes from surprised to relieved.

"My name is Ezio. I apologize for Vieri's manners. Oh wait, no I don't." I say as I laugh slightly. At this she smiles at me.

"You asked my name earlier? It's Cristina Vespucci. Looks like you got yourself a second chance." She says as she walks inside her house. All I can manage to do is smile at her as she closes the door. I am excited by what has just happened that I do not care that I have missed dinner at home. When I return home, my brother is waiting for me and quickly turns to follow me.

"Well? How did it go?" All I can do is smile as I walk past him and into the house. I go up into my room only to find that one of my windows has been shattered and a rock with a note is laying on the floor. I open the note and it reads:

"_Incontriamoci al Ponte Vecchio in cinque giorni. Vieni da solo. Ti ho detto che pagherà, Auditore. Vieri de'Pazzi."_

'_So, it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he gets. I know that he won't be alone, so why should I?' _I decide to get some sleep for tomorrow. I'm going to get to know Cristina better. In five days there will be a fight at _Ponte Vecchio_.

**THE DAY OF THE FIGHT AT PONTE VECCHIO**

I awake the morning of the fight and quickly get dressed and head downstairs to the town to see if I can get some friends to come with me to the fight. I get about eight men to come with me and we start towards the bridge, as Vieri never gave a time in his note. When we arrive, nobody is there so I decide to give a little enthusiasm to the men. I talk to them for what seems to be a few minutes about why we are here today and how the de'Pazzi is our enemy. Finally, Vieri shows up. He has about 16 or more men with him and we stand on opposite sides of the bridge.

"Vieri, we were just talking about you!" I say.

"Shut up, Auditore." He snarls back at me.

"I thought the de'Pazzi hired other men to do their dirty work?" I ask, knowing this will provoke him.

"At least my family knows how to defend themselves! Every time something happens your family is always calling for the guards like the _codardi si sono_. At least my family knows how to handle our situations!" He yells across the bridge to me.

"Your sister seemed pretty satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier." I say. I must have really pissed him off because he picks up something and throws it into the air. I look up in time to see a rock coming at my face. It hits my mouth, causing it to bleed. I can taste the blood in my mouth as the fighting begins. He sends four of his men after me and two of my friends, Lorenzo and Luca, are ready to take them but I tell them no. I take them on, getting into my stance, feet slightly wider than my shoulders, arms in front of my face. The first one comes at me and I block his fist with my left arm and grab his arm with my right hand and twist it around his back and I kick him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to his knees. From there I flatten my hand and strike his neck with the side of my hand and do the same to his elbow. He now has a broken elbow and he falls, knocked out. The other three run away from me while a fourth grabs my shoulders from behind. I clench my fists and quickly turn around, swinging at his head. He ducks and I realize who it is.

"Federico! So nice of you to show up." I say.

"Well I wanted to see if my little brother has learned to fight yet." He says as a thug comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my neck. I flip him over my back so the thug falls to the ground in front of me where I pick him up and head-butt him, knocking him out but also giving me a head ache.

"And?" I ask.

"Not bad, actually. But it's endurance that counts. Let's see how many of these guys you can beat up before they get the best of you, eh?" He asks, smiling.

"Sure let's do it." I say, ready for more fighting. As I say this, more of Vieri's men come after me and I quickly disperse them in mush the same way I did with the first group.

"Not bad, brother. But you got hurt." He says as he touches my lip, causing me to wince slightly. He shows me the blood.

"It's just a scratch." I say.

"Come. Let me take you to the _Dotore_ and get you fixed up." He says. We begin to run along the streets until we get a doctor that we often visit.

"Ah, _fratelli di Auditore_. Why am I not surprised?" the doctor asks.

"Please, Doctor! You must help my poor brother! That pretty face of his is his only asset!" Federico jokes, laughing.

"_Andare a farsi fottere." _I reply, causing him and me to burst into laughter.

"Hold still!" the doctor commands as he tries to wipe the blood off of my lip with a cloth that smells _schifoso_.

"There." The doctor says, "That should do it."

"_Grazie, signore_." My brother and I say at the same time.

"Now, let's get home for dinner." Federico says to me.

"I agree. I'm hungry." I say.

"Up for a little race?" He asks, "To the top of that church?"

"Uh. Sure? I don't really see the purpose but it will be fun to beat you." I say, smiling.

"_Va Bene_. On the count of three. Ready?" he asks while I look around trying to find how to get up to the top faster than he will. I finally see my shortcut through a piece of balcony being held up in the air for construction.

"Yes I am." I say, knowing I'll win.

"_One. Due. Tre!_" he says and when he says three he immediately goes up the side of a building on the other side of the square. I climb the one adjacent to the church and run over to the balcony piece and jump on. Federico sees this and yells to me.

"_No giusto!"_ and laughs. I jump over to the bottom part of the roof of the church, barely clearing the gap. I miss the roof and instead hit the side of the church near a window. I quickly grab the window as a fall, catching myself and climbing the church to the roof. When I get there, Federico is almost right behind me so I sprint to the cross in front of the church. As soon as I turn around to declare victory, Federico is already behind me with hand outstretched.

"You won. Good job, Ezio. Come, follow me." He says to me.

"To where? I thought we were going home?" I ask.

"We will. But first…" he says as he runs up to the tower connected to the church and begins to climb it. I follow him to the top and I look out over the city.

"It's nice up here. But we must be going." He says. I take one last look around and I see Cristina's house.

"Wait." I say.

"What now? What is it th-" he starts but then sees her house. "No. Let her sleep Ezio."

"There will be plenty of time for that later." I say as I jump into a pile of hay. I crawl out of the hay and toss a pebble at her window.

"Cristina… Cristina!" I call out.

"What? Who is it?" she asks, opening her window.

"It's me. May I come up?" I ask.

"_Si_. But only for a minute." She says.

"A minute is all I need. Er, wait, that came out wrong." I say, slightly embarrassed as I begin climbing her house and into her window.

"Come here." I say to her as I step inside.

"Oh, Ezio!" she says, smiling. She comes over to me and kisses me and I kiss back.

_**(Note: Skipping until the next morning due to content I can not place in this story)**_

"Cristina! Get up! Your tutor will be here in a little while. You should- What is going on here!" Her father cries as I quickly throw my shirt on and jump out the window.

"I'm sorry, Messer Vespucci!" I yell.

"Guards! Guards! After him! Bring me his head!" he cries.

I land on the ground in front of the front door and begin to run as guards begin to chase me. I make a left.. a right.. another right.. another left.. climb the shop to my right and run across the rooftops. _'I think I lost them.'_

"_Hey! Tu! Basta correre! Ci sono alcune domande per voi!"_ I hear from behind me. I stop and turn around, only to bump into a guard wearing grey and red, knocking him off the roof. _'Merda! Now I'm in for it.'_ I think to myself as the guard falls. I run along the rooftops again, trying to lose the guards that are following me below on the ground. I jump onto the church where Federico and I raced the day before. Only, it is a shorter jump than it looked and I run into the upper wall supporting the main roof. I jump up and grab the ledge and pull myself up. I climb the tower I climbed yesterday and jump down into a cart full of hay. The guards do not see where I land because they run right by and don't even stop to check the cart. I wait a few minutes, then climb out, much to the curiosity of the people around me. I run home where I see my father, Giovanni, waiting for me at the door.

"Where have you been?" he demands, already knowing the answer.

"Out for a morning run?" I say, trying to get out of trouble.

"I know about the fight you had with Vieri yesterday. And the little 'overnighter' you had with Cristina." He says. He is really frustrated. I can see it on his 40 year old face. His pointed nose is slightly flared and his sharp eyes are glaring at me. "Your negligence is unacceptable. It… It… It reminds me of myself when I was your age." He says, smiling at me. He wraps one of his powerful arms around me. "As long as it won't interfere with your chores today." He says.

"No, father. _Lo guiro._" I say, bowing to show my respect for him.

"_Bene._ I need you to deliver these letters to two associates of mine and retrieve one from the pigeon coops for me. You will find one near a brothel and the other near the mercenaries guild." He tells me. I can see that it is important because of the seal he used to close the letters. He only uses it when it is of great importance and to certain people.

"_Va bene, padre._ It will be done." I say, putting the letters in one of my pouches and leaving. I run in the direction of the brothel and just before I get there I see a man and woman step out of the shadows.

"Are you Giovanni's son?" He asks me. He looks like a common thief; rags for clothes, cloth gloves, cloth wrapped around his head.

"No! He just HAPPENS to look exactly like him," the woman says. She appears to be a courtesan, wearing a long dress that has the part in the front from her upper thigh down to her feet cut off to make it look as if it is an upside down V.

"Well I was just asking… Did you bring the letter?" The man asks.

"_Si_. I did. Here." I say, taking the letter out of my pouch and handing it to him.

"Were you followed?" The woman asks. I turn around and look back, confused.

"Umm, no. Why?"

"_Bene._" The man says and then they leave._'Well that was strange.'_ I think to myself as I head towards the military district to find the mercenaries guild. When I arrive I see a man on the roof and he backs up so I can no longer see him.

"Wait! Are you the man I am to deliver this to?" I call to him.

"Who are you?" He asks, still not coming forward for me to see him.

"My name is Ezio Auditore. I wa-" I start to say.

"Son of whom?" He asks.

"Giovanni and Maria."

"_Bene._ Get up here. Were you followed?"

"No. You're the second person to ask me that. And yes I brought the letter," I say, trying to answer all his questions before he can ask them. I climb up to the roof and I see him climbing onto another roof and into a tower. I follow him and I take the letter out of my pouch. As soon as I do, he looks behind me and himself then quickly takes the letter and puts it in his own pouch. He immediately runs away.

"Wait! Come back! _Spiegate voi stessi! _I have so many questions!" I yell to him. He doesn't slow down but just keeps running. I turn and head back towards home and stop at the pigeon coops and pick up the only pigeon with something tied to its leg. I grab it and put it in my pouch and run home. When I get home, the house is a mess, and nobody is home. I look around trying to find a note or letter or message or anything for that matter. I finally find my mother, sister, and Annetta in the corner of my father's study.

"Ezio! _Grazie a Dio,_ you're alright. We thought they took you, too." My sister says to me, running up and hugging me. "Mother is still in shock from what happened. She hasn't spoken a word."

"They came and took your father and brothers and arrested them." Annetta says, worry showing in her eyes as she tries to find her belongings. She has few, but more than most servants in Florence.

"Is there somewhere you can take them?" I ask her.

"_Si._ To my sister's place near the Dante." She says.

"_Va bene._ Take them there. Where did the guards take my father?" I ask.

"To the _Piazza della Signoria._" She replies.

"_Grazie._" I say and leave. I climb to the roof and look towards the _Piazza._ I start to run, jumping from roof to roof, being careful not to fall while running across cables that connect some of the buildings together. I jump down to the ground a few meters before the _Piazza._ I look around and see two guards dressed in red patrolling the area. I decide to stay hidden. For the time being. I wait until they turn around the corner of the _Piazza_ before running to the side of the building and climbing the scaffolding. I get to the side of the roof and look over the ledge and see two more red guards. I shimmy over to the closer of the two and pull him over the edge of the _Piazza,_ making him fall a good 25 or 30 meters to his death. The other guard doesn't even notice as I pull myself onto the roof and run up behind the guard, ready to attack or defend. He hears me and turns around to see what's making the noise of fast footsteps towards him. He turns too late, though, and I punch him in the throat, making him fall over from the pain and loss of air from his windpipes being closed up. I start to climb the prison tower.

"Father? … Where are you?" I call out, hoping he is somewhere near.

"Ezio! Over here!" I hear him say to me. He is about a meter above me and two to the left. I quickly climb to the window of his cell.

"Father! Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Where are your mother and sister? Are they safe?" He asks, worry in his voice.

"_Si._ Annetta took them to her sister's place." I answer. I take a quick look around to make sure no guards came up to check on things or change posts.

"_Bene._" He says.

"Father, the letter you had me retrieve from the pigeon coops, it said-" I begin to say.

"Ezio. The guards are coming. Listen closely: There is a hidden room in my study. Use your skill as my son to find it. Inside, there is a chest. Take EVERYTHING inside it. Deliver the letter to Uberto Alberti. Everything will be alright, _figlio mio._ Go. Go now!" he says before leaving the window. I climb down the tower and down the _Piazza_. I run home and go into Father's study, searching for the room. I can not find it. Finally I concentrate on my surroundings and close my eyes. I do not know how or what is happening. Part of the wall begins to glow a pale white color. I blink and it disappears. I walk over to the wall and it slides back then to the side. Inside I see a large chest. I walk into the small room not noticing anything but the chest. I open it and inside are a letter, a scroll, white robes, a vambrance for the left forearm, a sword, a broken blade and a bracer. I change into the robes and put the sword on my left side. I put the vambrance on and put the bracer, blade, and letter in separate pouches and attach the large scroll to my right side. I leave the study and walk outside to meet two red guards, swords drawn.

"There he is. Kill him." The one on my left says.

"Aren't you supposed to arrest me?" I ask, slightly scared but also nervous.

"No." The other one says and attacks me, swinging his sword at my chest. I block the attack and punch him in the jaw, making him stumble and almost fall. The other tries attacking my side and I dodge away from him and jump at him, swinging my sword at his arm that is holding the sword. I cut deep into his arm, causing him to drop the sword and run. The other follows him. I run towards the Dante and when I get there, I look around and see Annetta looking at a brothel called _La Rosa Colta_.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I ask her.

"_Si._ I'm sure of it." She says and leads me to the door. I enter the brothel and see a staircase going up on the other side of the room and on either side of me are couches lining the walls. I see my mother and sister sleeping on the couches and a woman comes down the stairs.

"You must be Ezio." She says. "Nice Assassin robes. Very neat. You look good in them."

"Assassin robes? I do not have time for this. I need to know where and when my families' hearing is." I say.

"The hearing is tomorrow morning at the _Piazza della Signoria._" She says, looking away.

"Tomorrow? May I sleep here tonight?" I ask.

"_Si._ Just tell me where you got those robes from." She says curiously.

"… From my father." I say after a few seconds. I walk over to the couches on the right side of the room and remove my boots and over-robe and lay down. I soon fall asleep and wake up. It is still very early but I get up anyway and get ready. I leave for the _Piazza_ once more and when I arrive, the trial has already begun and I see my father and brothers with their hands tied behind their backs and a rope around their necks.

"Giovanni! You and your accomplices are accused of treason! Do you have any proof against this accusation?" Uberto Alberti yells out to the crowd.

"_Si!_ The papers that were delivered to YOU last night!" My father yells.

"I do not know WHAT you are talking about!" Uberto yells.

"He's lying!" I yell, trying to draw attention. _'I must get closer.'_ I think to myself as I start to push through the crowd.

"YOU are the traitor, Uberto!" My father screams.

"Since you have no proof of your innocence, I sentence you for treason, to death!" Uberto says.

"You can not get away with this! We will be avenged! One day it will be YOUR life an Auditore takes! Maybe not so-" my father says as he is pushed off the platform.

"NOO!" I scream, running towards the platform to kill Uberto.

"Kill the boy! He's one of them," he says. The guards immediately draw their swords and I hear a metal clanking behind me. I turn to see a large heavily armored knight with a long sword. He swings his sword at mine, knocking it out of my hands. I look around and see the first man I delivered a letter to, the thief.

"You better run, boy, and fast!" He says to me. I nod my head and begin to run away from the _Piazza._ I lose the guards before I even reach _La Rosa Colta._ I enter the brothel and I do not see my sister or mother.

"They left for Monteriggioni to your uncle's villa." Annetta says to me.

"_Va bene._" I say. "Where is Paola? I need her assistance."

"Right here, Ezio." I hear from behind me.

"I need to kill Uberto Alberti. I need to find out how to get closer to him." I say.

"Well, first you need to fix this." She says, holding up my bracer and broken blade.

"How did you..? Never mind. How do I get it fixed?" I ask, still wondering how she got it.

"Are you familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?" she asks.

"_Si_. I have met him while helping Mother with her errands." I say. "But, what can a painter do?"

"Trust me. He can fix it." She says, handing the blade and bracer to me. I leave to go to Leonardo's workshop and when I get there I hear him working. I decide it is best to knock and wait for an answer.

"_Si?_ Who is there?" I hear from inside.

"It's me, Ezio. I need your help, Leonardo." I say.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come in, come in." he says. I enter his workshop and I do not see him. Instead, I see a large amount of paintings, that look as though they are not finished, on one side of the room. On another side, I spot a large contraption that looks like a large mechanical bird. On the wall to my right there is a doorway leading into another room with a dead body on a stone table in the center of the room. On the wall opposite me are various pages of encoded words and diagrams. There is a table with an intricately designed cloth on it. Leonardo comes out from behind the giant bird. I figure it is best to get straight to business and I hand him the blade and bracer.

"I need this fixed." I say.

"Despite it's age it's design is rather advanced. There's not much I can do without the original designs." He says, looking at me. He notices the scroll at my side. "What is that?"

"Oh, this? I'm not sure. Here." I say, handing it to him.

"It appears to be encoded, Ezio. Though, if I am correct, these are the original designs." He says to me, studying the shapes on the paper. "Here. Sit. This may take a while." I sit and watch him for a while before I fall asleep. When I awake, he is standing in front of me. "Here," he says, "Its finished. All that's left to do is remove your left ring finger." He says, holding up a butcher knife. I gulp, nervously.

"_Va bene._ Get it over with." I say, laying my finger on the edge of the table in front of me. I close my eyes and look away as he brings the knife down. He misses my finger and laughs a little bit.

"Though the original designs required a sacrifice, it's been modified since. You may keep your finger." He says, smiling. I take my vambrance off and put the blade and brace, now one weapon, on and put the vambrance over it.

"_Grazie._" I say and leave. I begin to walk back to the brothel. As I get closer, I hear a man say something about Alberti having a party at his _palazzo_. I turn and begin to run the other direction toward his _palazzo_. When I get there, I see many red guards all over the place. I decide to blend with the crowd and not draw attention to myself. I slip inside to the party and see Uberto. I immediately run up to him, turn him around, and bend my hand backwards to stab him. He looks at me and is immediately relieved as I stab him multiple times in the chest, causing blood to run over my hand and clothes.

"The Auditore are not dead! I am still alive! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" I yell. Drawing attention to myself as I begin to run away.

TEN YEARS AFTER UBERTO'S ASSASSINATION

Venice, 1487

I am standing atop a tower in the balcony area. A few people are around me. We are overlooking Venice at night, discussing the Assassin Order. Today is my 28th birthday.

"It's has been ten years since I witnessed my father's death. I have trained and fought and killed to serve and protect the innocent. I am ready to become a member of your ancient order known as the Assassin's Guild." I say to my new friends and family around me. Uncle Mario, Antonio, La Volpe, Teodora, Paola, and Niccolo Machiavelli.

"We work in the dark…" my uncle starts.

"… To serve the light." I finish.

"Nothing is true…" he says.

"… Everything is permitted." I reply.

"We are Assassin's." they all say together.

"Are you ready,_ nipote_?" My uncle asks me.

"_Si_." I say, looking at the branding iron in the hot coals. It is dark and I can not see where I am and the coals are not giving enough light to see. He takes the iron out and opens it. It is supposed to go on the left ring finger I realize as I look at the others and see a burned symbol on everyone's left ring finger. I hold my finger out, ready. He places the clamp around my finger, burning it.

TWELVE YEARS AFTER BECOMING AN ASSASSIN

Monteriggioni, 1498

Life as an Assassin is not simple. The de'Pazzi family is dead. There is an ancient artifact of magickal powers called the Apple of Eden. Another is the Papal Staff. I have learned of an order that works against our own called the Templar's. The head Templar is Rodrigo Borgisa. The new Pope. The Auditore name was cleared after I protected Lorenzo de Medici from attack. The Vault is hidden beneath the Vatican. The Vault is believed to be a room that only the "chosen one" may enter. Nobody knows what lies within. Cristina is dead. Killed by the Borgia army after refusing to help them find me. The pages that are encoded are known as the Codex. Leonardo has decoded them all, revealing the location of armor underneath Uncle's Villa. The Codex was written by my ancestor, Altair Ibn La'Ahad. Hidden under the pages is an invisible map, revealed through the Apple, with uncharted lands on it. I am going to Roma to face The Spaniard and knock him out of power. He is behind everything. My families' death included. I am writing this in hopes that one day, my descendants will read this and know who they are and where they come from.

Roma, 1499

When I get to Roma, I immediately run to the Basilica de San Pietro in the Vatican, as it is a Sunday. I climb the scaffolding and run on top towards the large man in the front of the room speaking loudly in Latin. I jump down and land in front of him.

"Ezio Auditore. What a pleasant surprise." He says, holding the Papal Staff. Hit lifts the Staff and slams it onto the ground, sending everyone into a frenzy as their energy is drained and they fall to the floor, dead.

"They were innocent." I say, looking at the surprised look on his face.

"What! How are you not affected by the Staff!" he demands, holding the Staff in front of him, causing the Apple in my pouch to glow. "Ah, you brought me the Apple. How thoughtful, now I don't have to track you down again." He says.

"No. It is not yours and it is not mine. Their power is not for us to use, Rodrigo." I tell him while taking the Apple out of my pouch.

He raises the Staff once more and attacks me. I dodge the attack and ask the Apple for help. The Apple creates five replicas of me, with weapons drawn and they attack him. I put the Apple back in my pouch and I attack him while I corner him. He slams the Staff on the ground once more, killing the other Ezios'.

"Nice trick. Too bad it won't help you." He disappears right in front of me. I pull the Apple out of my pouch and begin to ask it for help once more but I get knocked over. I feel a heavy weight on my arm and the Apple is taken from me. He reappears, stepping on my arm, holding the Apple. He runs down the set of stairs that are where the altar was only a few minutes ago. I follow him after a minute, entering a large room with a hole in the floor. I look into the hole and see Rodrigo with the Apple on the Staff and placing it in a small hole in the center. Nothing happens. He is furious.

"Why won't you open! I am the chosen one!" he yells. I jump down into the hole and walk behind him. I throw him to the ground and stab into his neck slightly. I pull the blade out.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me!" he says, angrily.

"No. Killing you will not bring my family back. It will accomplish nothing. Leave here." I say. After I say this I walk over to the Staff to retrieve the Apple. As soon as I touch it, they begin to glow and they drop lower into the floor. A large door appears and I walk over to it, entering. I walk into the room and the figure of a tall beautiful woman appears.

"My name is Minerva. I am one those who came before." She says. I am speechless for a few seconds.

"Why me?" I ask, not introducing myself.

"Ezio, I chose you because you are stopping the evil in this world. However, this message is not for you. I must leave."

"Wait. Then who is it for?" I ask.

"Your descendant." She replies, disappearing. The room grows silent and I leave. I grab the Apple from the Staff and see Rodrigo gone and my uncle standing above me on the edge of the pit. I climb up and we ride to Monteriggioni. Stopping by Forli to get Caterina Sforza and discuss terms of an alliance.

The Day Before the Fall of Monteriggioni.

January, 1500.

Uncle and I arrive in Monteriggioni. I see some familiar faces and some that are not as familiar.

"Ah. It's good to be back in Monteriggioni for good." I do not recognize many of these people, though, Uncle." I say. We are walking through the town, towards the Villa Auditore. "In the vault. I saw Minerva. The GODDESS Minerva. I wish I could show you the magic she performed."

"Well. Stay long enough to tell about it to the rest of us tonight then," he says.

"Very well." I see people moving out of our way and whispering to each other. I manage to hear what one man says.

"_Is that Ezio? Has he really killed the Pope?_"

I look over to my uncle.

"Who did you tell that I was going to kill Rodrigo?" I ask.

"I told nobody and nobody asked," he says. We get to the Villa and my sister runs up to me and hugs me. I see mother standing on the balcony looking down at me.

"Claudia! Is mother alright?" I ask.

"Mother is better than alright, she spoke her first words since… Since…"

"I know. It's okay. Relax. Everything is alright. I am here and I have avenged them," I say, looking up to mother.

"You mean, Rodrigo is really dead?" she asks.

"That is for tonight. Now, what did mother say?"

"She said she looked forward to seeing you. As you used to be and not anger filled."

That Night.

We are all gathered in Uncle Mario's study. La Volpe, Niccolo, Bartolomeo, Claudia, Maria, Uncle Mario, Caterina Sforza, and me.

"There is something I must tell all of you. I did not kill Rodrigo," I say.

"The Spaniard LIVES!" La Volpe demands. He is not happy and he storms out.

"He will be alright. Why did you not kill him?" Niccolo asks.

"Because I felt no need to. Yes, he is the Templar leader. But, I felt I had killed enough." I reply.

"He will surely seek revenge. You are aware of this, correct?" Bartolo9mao asks me, his arm on my shoulder.

"Yes. I know. And I will be ready for it."

"Ezio. This man is not allowed to live. In a few days after you have rested, you need to go back to Roma and kill him. Before he tries to kill us." Caterina says to me, he eyes piercing me.

"_Va bene._ It will be done." I say, leaving the room.

The Next Morning

\

"Are you ready to go again?" Caterina asks while looking out my window, overlooking the rear of the house my Uncle Mario owns called the Villa Auditore. On the other side of the room is another window, where the curtains are pulled closed, overlooking the front of the Villa and the town of Monteriggioni on the Tuscan plains. On one side of the room are a bath tub with slightly warm water leftover from last night's bath and a trail of women's clothing with the majority of them around my bed. She turns to face me and props herself up on the bed with her elbow and looks down at me, into my eyes.

"You do not need to ask," I say as I turn my head to face her on my bed.

"One must always have the freedom to choo- did you hear that?" she asks as a cannon-shot is heard.

"It's nothing. The mercenaries told me yesterday after I helped them fix the cannons that they would be up early practicing their precision to get better," I reply.

"Oh, very well then. Now, where were we?" she asks as she starts to lean over to kiss me. As she does, a cannonball crashes through my ceiling, through a support beam, causing the roof above my room to dip slightly, and through my ancestor's armor and most of my weapons. I quickly turn over and protect her from any debris that may head in our direction. As soon as I'm sure it's safe, I quickly get up and start to get dressed. She does likewise.

"I have some men stationed behind the city. I will get them and we will attack their flanks," she quickly says.

"Caterina, be careful out there. Stay out of sight," I say as more shots are heard.

"Ezio, where is the Apple? Is it safe?" she says before turning around to reveal that she already has her sword drawn and read for combat.

"Uncle Mario has it. It's safe. Go. Go!" I practically yell as she jumps down the ladder into the corridor below that leads into the library of the Villa. I grab my remaining hidden blade and sword and hurry out the window where I am greeted by the sound of another cannonball heading right towards where I'm standing. I jump to the left and slip as the cannonball smacks the roof hard causing it to shake. I fall off the roof and land in front of the fountain and next to my Uncle.

"Ezio! Get up to the top of city walls and assist the mercenaries!" Uncle Mario yells as he helps me up.

"Uncle! Where is the Apple?" I yell as I regain my balance and quickly check my legs to be sure they're not broken.

"I have it. I will lead my men outside and hold them off. Make sure to destroy the trebuchets and hold them off from up there until everyone is out of the city. Go!"

I start to go but quickly turn back and yell to him.

"_Ci leviamo in piedi insieme! Combattiamo insieme! Conquistiamo insieme!" _He smiles at my words and we depart. I jump off the overlooking balcony and onto a horse. The horse, taken by surprise, immediately rears up and starts charging forward. _'The town has taken more damage than I thought.' _I think as I race through the streets, dodging fallen debris from destroyed buildings. I hear another cannon shot, but I don't pay attention to where it is, and the next thing I know, I'm thrown off my horse, who has been mortally wounded by the debris from the cannonball shot, and onto the slanted roof of the barracks near the middle of the town. I quickly run up the roof and jump from building-top to building-top trying to get to the city walls. I finally arrive, as another cannonball smacks into the other side of the wall I'm trying to climb, nearly destroying the wall but also making it easier to climb. I run to the cannons as I hear someone call out to me.

"_Messere_ Ezio! _Aiutili_! Man the other cannon!" from one of the mercenaries who live in Monteriggioni. I quickly run over to the other cannon and begin firing at the trebuchets and catapults that are launching cannonballs at us. I destroy a couple dozen before one hits the cannon I'm using, killing the unlucky mercenary reloading it. Another shot rips the cannon off its stand, sending sharp pieces of metal in every direction killing the first mercenary who cried for help. I run over and quickly say, _"In pace requiescat,"_ and move his body from the cannon mount and begin firing at the trebuchets and catapults on the other side of the battlements.

"_Messere_ Ezio! Siege towers are getting close and not all the townspeople have escaped yet! _Fretta!_ _Eliminili!_" a mercenary yells as a siege tower connects with the eastern wall of the town, opening up to let armed soldiers dressed in red onto the wall. _'The Borgia. Not again!'_

"Man this cannon! _Tiro! Non Manchi! Uccisione!_" I yell as I begin running down along the top of the wall towards the eastern wall. As I get closer I notice there are a whole lot more of the soldiers than what I had originally thought. But, then I see a ladder in the siege tower leading downwards with some soldiers climbing up it. _'So THAT'S why there are so many. Cazzo!' _I climb up one of the battlement towers and look down to see two soldiers trying to pick the lock of the door. I do a quick check to make sure my hidden blade works by bending my hand backwards, releasing the locking mechanism in the blade, causing it to quickly project itself outward to its full length of about 30 centimeters. '_Good. It still works.'_ I straighten my wrist out causing the spring to retract the blade and I prepare to jump. One last look is all I need to make sure the soldiers are still below for my blade to pierce. I jump down silently, bending my wrist back, causing the blade to lurch forward as I land on top of the first soldier, knocking him down. As I land on him I quickly bring the blade to his neck and stab through causing him to die instantly. His comrade takes a step back and begins to draw his sword from his sheathe. Before he can finish the job however, I jump onto him giving him the same ending as his fallen comrade.

"_In pace requiescat_, you bastards," I say as more soldiers begin running towards me with weapons drawn. I quickly draw the sword I grabbed from my room and realize, with much disappointment, that it is just a common sword.

"_Cazzo! _This is NOT the sword I wanted to grab." I say out loud.

"Well, isn't that a shame. Poor Ezio Auditore. Can't take on a few soldiers with a common sword?" one of them taunts. He wants me to lunge. I can see it in his eyes. They aren't focusing on me but rather-

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I hear a scream come from behind me and I turn around just in time to see a large, heavily armored knight, known as a brute, with a bastard sword running at me. I quickly flick my sword to deflect the blow sending him past me. As he rushes by I unleash the hidden blade on his lightly armored neck causing bright red blood to squirt all over my clothes and the soldiers closest to him. He falls, dead. I grab the dagger out of the sheathe on the brute's side and throw it towards the lock holding the ladder in place in the siege tower. Surprisingly, it hits the lock, destroying it and sending a few men plummeting down to their deaths. The first man, realizing that he has just sealed his fate, calls the rest of his men over to surround and kill me as he watches from a safe distance. He must be the captain. I hold the sword in my right hand while the hidden blade in my left stays out. I am surrounded by about eight men all sporting different weapons. I see two different maces (flanged and _cavalieri_), a _condotierro_ war hammer, and five different types of swords; scimitar, Syrian, Roman long, Milanese, and a Venetian Falchion. _'Great. They all have weapons superior to my common sword.'_ I think as the one holding the war hammer rushes me. I swing the sword fast and hard chopping the wooden handle of the hammer in half before stabbing my sword into his foot causing him to lose his balance. I simply push him off the edge towards the outer part of the town. As soon as I do, the man with the old Syrian sword comes at me. I quickly dodge to the left then spin around and push my hidden blade through his back. He dies before he even hits the ground causing the man with the Milanese sword to scream at me.

"You killed my brother! You will PAY, Auditore!" as he comes at me much the same way his brother did. He dies the way his brother did too. The two men with the maces come at me at the same time from different sides. I spin around behind the first stabbing him through the back of his neck and stabbing the other one through the stomach with my sword by reaching under the first man's upraised arm, sword held straight out. The remaining three men with the swords all turn to look at each other. Seeing this opportunity, I jump at the one with the scimitar and stab downwards into his neck while the other two try to help him by attacking me, only causing him more pain milliseconds before he falls dead. Only two men and the captain remain. The man with the Roman long sword tries lunging at me only to have his sword turned away with a simple flick of my hidden blade as I stab him in the chest with my sword. The final soldier with the Venetian falchion strafes left then quickly to the right and manages to land a single blow between the fuller and the rain guard of my sword, knocking it out of my hands. He sees that this tactic works and tries it a second time, but this time I am ready for it and quickly dodge to the left and stomp on his foot, making him bend down and lift his foot into his hands as he drops the sword. I pick up his sword and quickly thrust down on the back of his neck, nearly decapitating him and sending blood in every direction.

"No! How did you kill all my men!" the captain demands while drawing his sword. "No matter, it won't matter when I'M done with you Auditore. _Tu morirai!_"

"_Nei tuoi sogni, feccia Borgia."_ I reply, arming myself with the old Syrian sword. He stands at the ready, wanting me to strike first. I decide to humor him and I quickly slash at his lower torso. He jumps back, dodging the attack then quickly striking at me. I deflect the blow and twist his arm backwards, causing him to turn as I stab through his back. As I lay him down for what will be his final seconds I hear a man near the gates.

"Auditore! Where are you! I have here some friends of yours you may want to rescue."

"_In pace requiescat._" I whisper into the captain's ear. I immediately jump down off the top of the wall and onto the nearest rooftop. I start heading towards the city gates and I see my uncle, injured and on his knees. Caterina is being held at knifepoint by Lucrezia. Cesare emerges from behind, calling out to me.

"Come on out, Ezio. And we may spare their lives. For the time being." I continue to run along until I'm close enough to see what he is holding. _'The Apple! No!'_ I move to get closer and I see Cesare pull a pistol out of his cloak and aim it at my uncle's head.

"_Zio Mario! Sposta!" _I scream, as I hear three gunshots and feel not one but two painful punches in my back. My left shoulder and my right abdomen begin to bleed, as I see Uncle Mario fall to the ground, dead. I realize I have just been shot, and I pass out from the pain and fall to the ground. I reawake a few minutes later, being dragged to the Villa by two mercenaries.

"I can walk. Let go of me," I say as I hear some Borgia guards come around the corner. The two mercenaries begin to flee but I will need their help.

"Wait! Stand with me and fight." They turn around and come back, and we quickly eliminate the few guards. I hardly know what I'm doing as I slash my blade left and right, killing the guards that my mercenaries are distracting. Everything begins to blur as we continue walking towards the Villa. We arrive to find my sister and mother surrounded by guards and being defended by only a few mercenaries. We quickly rush to their aid as I manage to sneak up behind a couple guards and kill them with my hidden blade before my sister rushes over to me.

"Ezio!"

"Claudia! Hurry, help me inside, I'm hurt. Mother! To the tunnels!" I yell.

"Mother has just left for the tunnels, Ezio. Now where are you hurt?" she asks. I remove my hand away from my shoulder and try to stand straight up, wincing with pain.

"I've been shot," I explain to her as her eyes go wide with fear. She doesn't say another word as we head towards the back of the Villa to Uncle Mario's study and I head down the tunnel that is normally hidden by the bookcase that is now to the left of the tunnel.

"Mother! Where are you?" I call out.

"Ezio! I'm down here!" my mothers voice replies. "Is Claudia with you?"

"Yes, mother, she is here." I say as we make our way through the tunnels. "Wait here, Claudia. I must close the tunnel doors."

"Be quick, brother. Where's Uncle?"

"He is dead. And the Apple is in the hands of Cesare." I run back up the tunnel and activate the switch, causing the bookshelf to slide back into position in front of the tunnel opening. I turn to go back and I fell myself begin to faint. "Claudia! Come here, I think I'm going to faint." I hear footsteps and see my sister just before I pass out. I reawake at the edge of the tunnel with my shirt torn into strips and around my wounds to stop the bleeding. "Claudia, I want you and mother to ride to Forli. I'm going to Roma."

"Ezio, not after this. Not after what just happened." She says.

"Go. I will be fine. I don't want you two to get hurt. I'll go there after I take care of all this. I promise." I reassure her.

"Ezio. Do as you must. We will wait for you in Forli. _Fortuna puo favorire la vostra lama, figlio mio._" My mother says to me.

"I will, mother. See you soon." I say as I get on a horse and begin riding towards Roma. I begin to feel faint once again though and I eventually pass out and fall off my horse.

I reawake in Rome, being treated by a woman I do not know. I look around and I am in a room with a door leading outside, a bed, which I am on, and a small table.

"A man brought you here and told me to give you these." She says, holding out my Assassin robes and my hidden blade.

"_Grazie, Madonna_." I say. I get up, get dressed, and leave. A man comes up to me.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze?" he asks.

"_Si._ That is me." I say.

"Meet Niccolo and La Volpe at the Coliseum." He says and runs. I run to the Coliseum and see La Volpe and Niccolo waiting for me. I look around at the large building towering above everything except the _Castel Sant'Angelo_ in the distance. It looks old. It is old. It has been around since before Marcus Brutus.

"There you are, Ezio!" Niccolo says.

"_Salve,_ Niccolo. La Vople." I say in return.

"Rodrigo Borgia has a son. His name is Cesare Borgia. He and his sister, Lucrezia, are the ones responsible for the attack on Monteriggioni." Niccolo says.

"The Borgia have control of all of Roma." La Volpe adds.

"Take out the 24 Borgia captains and burn the towers that the Borgia use to watch over the city. Do this and shops will open up again, aqueducts will get repaired and building will be able to be renovated." Niccolo says to me. I leave and immediately begin my killing spree of the Borgia captains. After they are dead, I wait until nightfall to climb the towers and set them alight. _'All too easy.'_ I think to myself as I go to the thieves guild to talk to La Volpe and Niccolo.

"Back already?" they ask at the same time.

"It was child's play." I say, smiling. "I even got new weapons and armor from the blacksmiths. Free of charge." I say, holding out my new sword and showing off my Seusenhoffer armor.

"_Bene._ Then you are ready?" La Volpe asks.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I ask.

"To take on Cesare." Niccolo replies.

"No. Not yet." I say. "There are guards posted all over the city. They have Caterina Sforza imprisoned in the _Castel Sant'Angelo_. I must rescue her and eliminate the last of the Borgia influence in the city first. I must also eliminate the Templars."

"Bartolomeo D'Alviano can help you with the Borgia influence." La Volpe says.

"Mercenario?" I ask.

"_Si._" Niccolo replies. I nod and leave to the mercenaries guild to find Bartolomeo.

Rome/Viana, 1503

It's been three years since I have been in Roma. The remaining Borgia influence is miniscule, Caterina has been returned to Forli, and all the Templar agents around the city have been assassinated. The Assassin's have a prominent influence in the city, but we do not control anyone's actions. The Romans do not fear us as much as they used to. I am in the Thieves Guild in the Roman countryside. It is disguised as an inn. It was my idea. The name means "The Sleeping Fox." Niccolo and La Volpe are in the back room, waiting for me.

"I'm ready to take on Cesare." I tell Niccolo.

"Good. Go to the _Castel Sant'Angelo._ Kill him and his father. And do not let them escape this time." He says. I leave and slip into the _Castello_ and climb the fortress. I get to a window where I see Rodrigo try to give his son an apple. Cesare refuses and shoves it down his fathers throat yelling something about poison. The apple must be poisoned because Rodrigo is now dead. I see Cesare leave and I follow him. I follow him all the way to the city walls where an army awaits. I follow the army to Viana. There is another army there and the two begin fighting. I charge into the battle and strike at Cesare. He flees to the castle.

"You can not kill me, Auditore!" he yells as I continue to weaken him by destroying his armor, making him run higher and higher on the walls of the castle.

"I am a GOD!" he proclaims. "I am immortal!"

"Let's see how immortal you really are. We'll put you to the test." I say as I grab his shirt and throw him over the edge.

"I am FLYING! That PROVES I am a GOD!" he screams just before he hits the ground 100 meters below. I look away when I see his body strewn and bloody. I return to Rome.

**Epilogue**

My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

I am an Assassin. I was trained from birth.

I just didn't know it. I owe my family for making me who I am.

To my descendant:

Nothing is true, everything is permitted.

We work in the dark to serve the light.

We are Assassins.

Enclosed is a map that will lead you to the Apple.

Find it. Take it. Open the vault. Receive the message.

Only you will be allowed in.

Remember where you came from.

Finish what our ancestor started.

Rid the world of the Templars.

Do not fall for their deception.

Auditore blood flows through your veins.

You are strong. You are patient.

Do not seek revenge as I did.

Seek revenge for those who truly deserve it.

_(Note: There is a lot more to the story than this but I could not fit it all in. A lot of information is missing because I would not have finished it in time if I had put it all in.)_

_(Note: This story is published on under the title "Assassin's Creed: Ezio")_

_(Note: Thank you Mrs. Reyda for prereading parts of my story before I handed it in.)_

Zach McCann


End file.
